


Chase/Cameron Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing Chase/Cameron from House MD.





	

He thinks he can handle it when he tells her to go ahead and hold onto what she has of her former husband. He thinks he can live with the memory of her first love, content in the knowledge that he's the one she's chosen to share the rest of her life with.  
  
He is wrong.  
  
He feels her comparison in every loaded glance, eyes averted at the last moment when she chooses not to find the words to explain a particularly pensive mood, or an irritation for no apparent reason. He knows she wouldn't hurt him by telling him in what particular way he's failing to measure up, or what her first husband would have done to make things better.  
  
He also knows she's thinking about it.  
  
Chase realizes too late that he hasn't just married Cameron.  
  
He's married them _both_ \-- and in marriage, three is definitely a crowd.


End file.
